The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for managing fiber optic connections and fiber optic cables as part of a fiber optic communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch and guide rail arrangement for use in fiber optic cable management systems.
Within recent years, there has been a rapidly increasing development and use of telecommunications in business and personal activities. Simultaneously, there has been an accelerating trend toward xe2x80x9cconvergencexe2x80x9d in the telecommunications industry. That is, many historically distinct forms of telecommunications, e.g., telephone, data transmission, e-mail, radio, television, videoconference, internet access, and on-line applications, are being combined into a single channel of communication. This combination of factors is causing a paradigm shift in the amount of bandwidth necessary for telecommunications service to modern office buildings. The increased bandwidth requirements cannot be effectively satisfied by traditional copper cables, but, instead, requires switching to fiber optic cable.
Although much attention has been paid to the electrical and electronic techniques for using the bandwidth in fiber optic cable and for interconnecting the signals of copper cable and fiber optic cable, relatively less attention has been given to the unique physical needs of handling, connecting, and maintaining fiber optic cable. However, the mechanical devices that have been developed for handling copper cable do not work well for fiber optic cable because of its relatively delicate, yet technically precise nature.
For example, unlike copper cable, fiber optic cable cannot be readily cut and spliced on demand to make a desirable connection fit in the field. Rather, fiber optic cable is purchased in predetermined lengths, with connectors that have been installed in the factory. Field workers must utilize these predetermined lengths of cable, regardless whether the length is appropriate for the task at hand. At the same time, the relatively fragile and delicate nature of fiber optic cable prohibits bundling excess cable as might be done with copper cable. If fiber optic cable is excessively bent or stressed, the signal within may become seriously disrupted.
Moreover, it must be recognized that an operations center, such as occurs in the field of this invention, typically houses hundreds (and sometimes thousands) of fiber optic cables. It is particularly important that an operations center provide for installing the fiber optic cables in a manner that secures and protects any excess fiber optic cable without compromising its relatively delicate nature. Yet, in the event that equipment is changed or moved, each individual fiber optic cable must also be maintained in such a manner that it can be identified, isolated, and retrieved without unduly disturbing other fiber optic cables.
It should also be recognized that a fiber optic cable may be connected to a variety of different type devices which are also housed in the operations center, i.e., patch panels of different sizes, splicer drawers, connector modules, etc. There is a need within the industry for a fiber optic cable management system that may facilitate the substitution and replacement of one such device by another, without needing to remove or reinstall all of the fiber optic cable associated with the original device. Furthermore, when it is necessary to upgrade or repair equipment, whether fiber or copper, maintaining system operation during these procedures is an important consideration. Consequently, there is a need in the prior art for a cable management system organized in a manner that can remain operational during upgrading or maintenance.
The foregoing problems are made even more difficult because that the operations center actually typically comprises a three-dimensional array of devices and fiber optic cables. That is, the operations center typically houses many columns and rows of such racks, with each rack containing a vertical array of devices attached to hundreds and possibly thousands of such fiber optic cables. Each such cable must be identifiable, retrievable, and replaceable, without disrupting the surrounding cables.
Finally, it must be recognized that all of the foregoing problems exist in a commercial environment without a single established standard for size. Historically, products within the xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d were designed by ATandT and Western Electric, and utilized racks that were 23 inches wide, holding devices and enclosures that were 19 inches wide. The xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d was then connected at some point to the premises in a particular building. Products intended for a xe2x80x9cpremises networkxe2x80x9d were historically based upon racks that were 19 inches wide, holding devices and enclosures that were 17 inches wide. The Telecommunications Act of 1996 has air opened and triggered widespread competition within the telecommunications market. However, it has done so without establishing standards vis a vis the mechanical aspects of an operations center. Different companies are adopting different physical standards, and the line of demarcation between xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpremises networkxe2x80x9d products is becoming fragmented and blurred. As a result, there is a particular need for products that can solve the foregoing problems in the context of both public network and premises network environments.
In such communications centers, space is a premium. A constant goal in providing connector modules in enclosures is to obtain the greatest number of connectors within the enclosure. Thus, there is a need in the art for an arrangement that increases the number of connectors.
The present invention meets a need of the prior art by providing a latch and guide rail arrangement that facilitates the insertion and removal of a connection module into and from a fiber optic cable management system. This arrangement includes a latch arm assembly provided on a connection module and a guide rail assembly provided within an enclosure. As the connection module is inserted into the enclosure, the latch arms of the latch arm assembly mate with the guides of the guide rail assembly to lockingly engage the connection module with the enclosure. To remove the connection module from the enclosure, the latch arms are acted upon to release the arms from their mating relationship with the guides. With the present invention, connection modules can be replaced with great ease.
The present invention meets a further need of the prior art by maximizing the connector density within an enclosure. Because the latch assembly is provided within the connector module itself, the latch assembly does not take up valuable space in the horizontal and vertical directions within the enclosure. As a result, the space within the enclosure can be fully utilized to accommodate the greatest number of connectors.